Joy and Sadness Live at Catmouse Fun Showdisc 2020 (Only Exists in The BancyToon Universe)
The Joy and Sadness Showdisc is a special 16x9 Widescreen DVD showdisc made exclusively by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory exclusive for only four Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse locations to have the Joy and Sadness guest stage (San Francisco, California and Detroit, Michigan and Lebanon, Missouri and Sandusky, Ohio) for a whole year from the beginning of January 2020 until the end of October 2020 in honor of the upcoming 5th Anniversary of Disney & PIXAR's Golden Globe Award/Annie Award/Academy Award-winning summer 2015 family film "Inside Out" (2015, Best Animated Feature Film) Complete DVD Showdisc Show Segment 1 * Who Can It Be Now? (With Modified Lyrics!) * Minnie's Yoo Hoo * "Joy and Sadness' Introduction" Skit * I'm So Excited (with Joy ad-libbing!) Intermission Video Segment 1 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "A Friend Like Me featuring Joy LIVE!" special show) * CARTOON - "Riley's First Date?" (Disney and PIXAR's "Inside Out") * MUSIC VIDEO - "Zuka Zama" (Disney Junior's "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Joy's Catmouse Fun Birthday Extravaganza" show) Show Segment 2 * "Welcome Back to Our Special Show" Skit * Like A Virgin (Original 1980's "Madonna" Album Recording!) * "Joy gets an unexpected phone call from Donald Duck" Skit * Vogue (Original 1990's "Madonna" Album Recording!) Intermission Video Segment 2 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "New Student Ratwaller" (Igafo-Te'o-Steiner's BancyToon Favorites) * SPECIAL VIDEO - "BancyToon Favorites: The Early Years Theatrical Cartoon Collection DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital HD Combo Pack Promo Clip No. 1 - Clip from 1995's "The Plushies take California") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Joy's Catmouse Fun Birthday Extravaganza" show) Show Segment 3 * Tiger Rag (performed instrumentally by The McMouser Brothers Band!) * "Sadness reads Joy's letter from Mickey Mouse" Skit * Saving All My Love for You (Original 1980's "Whitney Houston" Album Recording) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Original 1980's "WHAM!" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 3 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Boogie Wonderland featuring Joy and Sadness and Charlie Catmouse and Bancy LIVE!" special show) * CARTOON - "Piper" (Disney & PIXAR's Short Film Favorites) * SPECIAL VIDEO - "BancyToon Favorites: The Early Years Theatrical Cartoon Collection DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital HD Combo Pack Clip No. 2 - Clip from "Sports Goofy meets Football Bancy") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Joy's Catmouse Fun Birthday Extravaganza" show) Show Segment 4 * New York, New York (originally sung by Frank Sinatra but performed by The McMouser Brothers Band with Joy and Sadness!) * "Joy gets an unexpected phone call from Toby Ratwaller" Skit * I Wanna Be Like You (performed by Joy and Bancy) * Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (Original 2015 "Charles Perry" Rendition from the "We Love Disney" CD Album!) Intermission Video Segment 4 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Mayhem in the Tubes" (Igafo-Te'o-Steiner's BancyToon Favorites) * MUSIC VIDEO - "A Friend Like Me" (Performed by Ne-Yo for the "We Love Disney" Music Album) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Joy's Catmouse Fun Birthday Extravaganza" show) Production Notes Behind the Scenes - Joy and Sadness' MouseTronics counterparts were mass-produced for four Catmouse Pizza Playhouses (Detroit, MI and San Francisco, CA and Lebanon, MO and Sandusky, OH) by Garner Holt Productions. Originally, after remembering the days that Bancy's Pizza Funhouse had Ben and Becky Brightly from Humongous Entertainment's two-part "Big Thinkers!" educational computer game series in 1998 then Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in 2003 (In honor of Mickey Mouse's 75th Anniversary!) as the very first licensed MouseTronics characters, the concept artists were planning to have plans for a pair of two new licensed characters on Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse stages in only four Catmouse Fun locations such as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in place of Charlie Catmouse and Gooney Rat, Riley Andersen and Jordan in place of Frederick and Toby, Mickey Mouse on guitar and Riley Andersen on piano and Jordan on drums and Fix-It Felix Junior on bass called "Mickey Mouse and his Party Time Band in place of The McMouser Brothers Band but, luckily, Charles "Slats" Mouseworthy and Andrew McPatterson, Jr. have came up with an idea to have Joy and Sadness from "Inside Out" on Frederick and Toby's stage so they collaborated with Garner Holt to produce four copies of Joy and Sadness' MouseTronics counterparts for only four Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouses and they are specially programmed with a motionless Toby and Frederick behind Joy and Sadness although the "Frederick and Toby" valance curtain artwork (originally drawn by the now-departed Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. back in Early 1986 in about 29 years before his death in June 2015!) is kept right on to the valance curtain above Frederick and Toby's stage along with keeping the "Frederick and Toby's Gas Station and Mini-Mart" backdrop but the building behind the two characters had the their gas station and mini mart sign covered with a banner that reads "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse welcomes Joy and Sadness" and Sadness (even though Sadness is NOT a retrofit of Toby) actually got her "PIXAR Studio Store Package Box" cover while Joy's "Magic Smartphone" prop (well, a caricature of Michael Igafo-Te'o's iPhone 6!) is mounted with its own pnuematic mechanism (similar to Antioch the Birthday Spider from Creative Engineering's forever-popular "Rock-Afire Explosion" animatronic show!) right on the ceiling where it can dangle down out from behind the valance curtain and to where Joy can call a fan of her own! This will only last from the beginning of January 2020 until the end of October 2020 where Frederick and Toby will return in the middle of November 2020 in time for their belated performance on the "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse Holiday Classics 2020" DVD showdisc which the actual "Catmouse Fun Holiday Classics 2020" DVD showdisc will run from the beginning of November 2020 until the end of December 2020! Joy and Sadness Package - The Package contains the "The Charlie Catmouse Christmas Show" which is a two-stage DVD showdisc with the "Joy and Sadness" installation DVD and matching installation manual, the "Joy and Sadness" Diagnostics DVD, copies of "Joy and Sadness is coming to Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" promotional posters to spread the news to fans in all four Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse locations (Detroit, MI and San Francisco, CA and Lebanon, MO and Sandusky, OH) about the arrival of Joy and Sadness on the Catmouse Fun stage and new walkaround costumes based on Joy and Sadness made by The DisneyParks Character Wardrobe Shop! Unexpected Phone Call Skits - During "Show Segment 2", Joy tries to call one of her fans from her magic smartphone that comes down from behind the stage valance curtain and to where the side of Joy's head is located when her "unseen ear" hears the call but, unfortunately, it was not one of her fans because it is actually an off-stage Donald Duck trying to call "Iggy-Steiner Animation Productions" (a pun on the "McMouser Animation Studios" in South BancyVille, California!) but Joy tells Donald that she got the wrong number which Donald laughs hysterically at this and he quickly says "bye" to Joy and hangs up on her leaving her to say "Really?! That was Rude, Donald Duck, BUT NO ONE LIKES A PARTY POOPER!!" and Bancy cheers her up with his idea to have her and Sadness perform the Madonna hit "Vogue" with The McMouser Bros. Band and Charlie Catmouse and Gooney Rat performing back-up signing vocals which made her happy again! Then, in "Show Segment 4", Joy tries to call one of her friends and she finally got herself an actual phone call from a fan, this time, it's Toby Ratwaller!! Toby says that "You're such a perky bundle of Joy! But you're the one that took my stage but WE'LL BE BACK DURING THE HOLIDAY SEASON (Mid-November 2020) FOR MIKE'S SAKE!!" much to Joy's shocked embarrassment as she says "Goodbye" to Toby and he says to her "Goodbye, Hot Stuff!!" then Toby hangs up on her leaving Joy embarrassed because Toby called her "Hot Stuff"! Then Bancy cheers Joy up with his great idea on performing "I Wanna Be Like You" with him with Gooney Rat in place of Mowgli for art's sake! Joy's Letter Skit - During "Show Segment 3", Sadness remembers Joy's letter from Mickey Mouse and she lowers her head into her "gift box" cover to grab Joy's letter and then Sadness raises her head back out of the gift box with the letter in her hands and Sadness reads Joy's letter from Mickey Mouse to her which, in that letter, Mickey wrote to Joy "how was your gig at Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse?" and "Did you even met Mike and Michelle?" which ended with "I'm Glad that you and Sadness are having fun doing your gig at Catmouse Fun!" and then Joy began singing "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go". Voice Actors - The voice actors for this special Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse showtape are Vincent Martella as Bancy with Duncan Brennan doing his singing voice, Kate Higgins as Joy with Kristen Bell doing Joy's singing voice, Phyllis Smith as Sadness with Alyson Stoner doing Sadness' singing voice, Rob Paulsen as Wally McMouser with Scott Wilson doing his singing voice (impersonating 1990's-era Mr. Munch), Jim Cummings as Frank McMouser, Tara Strong as Percy McMouser with Vincent Martella doing his singing voice, Peter McPatterson as Charlie Catmouse (impersonating Creative Engineering's Billy Bob just like Charlie Catmouse's original voice actor, Andrew McPatterson, Sr. before his retirement when Andrew McPatterson, Jr. and Charles "Slats" Mouseworthy became the new owners of Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory in 2014!), Joseph McPatterson, Jr. as Gooney Rat (impersonating Muppet Studios' Rizzo the Rat just like Gooney Rat's original voice actor, Joseph McPatterson, Sr. before his retirement in 1999!), Tony Anselmo as an unseen Donald Duck and Charlie Adler as an unseen Toby Ratwaller Category:MouseTronics Archives